1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating a polymer with a carbon-carbon bond framework such that a hydrocarbon compound as a polymer with carbon-carbon single bond can be enhanced in functionality by oxidation, and to a product obtained by the treating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance the quality of a fuel such as gasoline and kerosene, it is necessary to accurately control its molecular weight or branch structure, etc. However, since a main component thereof is a hydrocarbon compound mainly formed of a carbon-carbon single bond, it is difficult to break or oxidize only a specific portion of the bond to enhance the functionality.
Also, in case of a polymer with a higher molecular weight than the fuel, its properties are strongly affected by the molecular weight or the structure, it is very important to control the molecular structure thereof. However, it is very difficult to control the oxidation reaction despite that it is possible to impart functions such as adhesiveness or wettability if a polar group or a reactive functional group can be introduced into its polymer backbone by oxidizing under the controlled conditions.
The above-mentioned problem occurs because portions having very similar bond energy or electron state are difficult to react selectively.
On the other hand, Grignard reaction may be used in polar groups introduction to an organic substance under the controlled conditions. However, as the Grignard reaction uses halogen or an organometallic compound, another method is desired in these days where the environmental issues are important.
In order to meet such a desire, a method has been proposed which uses the oxidative decomposition reaction of a waste polymer with nitrogen dioxide in supercritical carbon dioxide, as described in JP-A-2002-212334, JP-A-2008-38006 and JP-A-2009-191174. This method takes advantage of the fact that supercritical carbon dioxide can suppress the reactivity of nitrogen dioxide or hydrogen peroxide as a strong oxidizer.